mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Флитфут/Галерея
Первый сезон Самый лучший вечер Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Четвёртый сезон Радужные водопады Rainbow seeing the Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Soarin 'some real competition here!' S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'Two more days of practice' S4E10.png Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot about to eat the muffins S4E10.png Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png Spitfire transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Fleetfoot on the ground S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'pick up the pace!' S4E10.png Spitfire being massaged S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot sees Soarin falling S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire see Soarin falling down S4E10.png Ponies cheering S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot shocked S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Bulk shouts at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire look at each other S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot putting on their glasses S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'you grew up in Cloudsdale' S4E10.png Spitfire 'you could fly with us' S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot looking at each other while Rainbow is looking at them S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You could practice with us' S4E10.png Spitfire 'through some pretty intense workouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot pointing towards the sky S4E10.png Rainbow agrees S4E10.png Fleetfoot ready S4E10.png Fleetfoot flying no suit S4E10.png Rainbow transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'Awesome!' S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts doing wing-ups S4E10.png Rainbow, Spitfire and Fleetfoot eating while flying S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts with goggles S4E10.png Group of ponies coming to Rainbow and Wonderbolts S4E10.png Spitfire's tail being blown by a hairdryer S4E10.png Ponies measuring S4E10.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts with new outfits S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot walking up S4E10.png Fleetfoot considers Rainbow an asset S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot -permanently- S4E10.png Fleetfoot -you won't be able to fly for Ponyville- S4E10.png Rainbow struggles with her decision S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot give Rainbow time to think S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot speeding down the track S4E10.png Cloudsdale team looking at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow -no way I can fly now- S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot surprised S4E10.png Fleetfoot -does this mean you're feeling better-- S4E10.png Cloudsdale team shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Spitfire nudging Fleetfoot S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot confused S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Spitfire questions Rainbow's decision S4E10.png Rainbow Dash -you lied to me- S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png Spitfire takes off sunglasses S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot learn their lesson S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Fleetfoot flies through clouds S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E10.png Soarin cheers Ponyville team on S4E10.png Rainbow crosses the finish line S4E10.png Wonderbolts cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Эквестрийские игры The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png Bulk Biceps trailing behind S4E24.png Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png Spike -shall do the honor of singing- S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike making a realization S4E24.png Shining Armor -they only play the anthem for the winner- S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png Wonderbolts cringing at Spike's singing S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Spike posing at the end of the song S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Pegasi hearing Spike S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Thunderlane's cutie mark vanishes S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png The Wonderbolts able to fly S4E26.png Wonderbolts in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Wonderbolts flying down to Cloudsdale S4E26.png Пятый сезон Рарити идёт по следу! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wonderbolts having a conversation S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts fly S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Wonderbolts see Rarity S5E15.png Rarity -the scene of the crime!- S5E15.png Blaze -Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!- S5E15.png Soarin looks at Fleetfoot S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare listening S5E15.png Other ponies listening to Rarity's explanation S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare shocked S5E15.png Wind Rider -you don't believe a word of this, right-- S5E15.png Wind Rider -Fine!- S5E15.png Wind Rider -You caught me!- S5E15.png Wind Rider confused S5E15.png Rarity says no S5E15.png Rarity -you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record!- S5E15.png Rarity 'when you want to seem happy' S5E15.png Wind Rider -my record could be preserved- S5E15.png Soarin -Wonderbolts look out for each other!- S5E15.png Soarin asks where is Spitfire S5E15.png Fleetfoot with Wind Rider S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png Шестой сезон Новичок Дэш The Wonderbolts flying over Ponyville S6E7.png The Wonderbolts flying through the sky S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow Dash on the ground S6E7.png Spitfire signaling Soarin and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Spitfire looping backward S6E7.png Soarin and Fleetfoot flying down S6E7.png Rainbow sees Soarin and Fleetfoot approaching S6E7.png Soarin and Fleetfoot in Rainbow's line of sight S6E7.png Rainbow barely avoids Soarin and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Misty Fly --most awesome entrance by a newbie-- S6E7.png Soarin --are you okay, Rainbow Dash--- S6E7.png Fleetfoot --more like Rainbow Crash-- S6E7.png Soarin and Misty Fly laugh at Rainbow S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --buzzed me on purpose-- S6E7.png Spitfire --you forgot rule number one-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts reciting rule number one S6E7.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly laughing S6E7.png Spitfire --let's forget about this-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in helical pattern S6E7.png Fleetfoot --I know it was a tough day-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot encouraging Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash gives Fleetfoot a grin S6E7.png Rainbow Dash being overconfident S6E7.png Rainbow --I can pull off a sonic rainboom-- S6E7.png Spitfire leaning by the locker room entrance S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --I know I am!-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting hyperactive S6E7.png Rainbow Dash super-excited S6E7.png Fleetfoot --Wonderbolts don't get excited-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot calls Rainbow --Crash-- again S6E7.png Fleetfoot --you gotta keep a level head-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot brushing her teeth S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --the truth of the matter is-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot --so are you-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --go ahead and call me-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot and Soarin fly past the screen S6E7.png Blaze giving Fleetfoot a shoulder massage S6E7.png Rainbow peeking into the locker room S6E7.png The Wonderbolts streak through the sky S6E7.png Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Misty Fly flying S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying through the air S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Spike watching the Wonderbolts perform S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S6E7.png Ponies watching Spitfire and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire fly toward each other S6E7.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire swerve past each other S6E7.png The Wonderbolts pleased with their performance S6E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their routine S6E7.png Wonderbolts returning to the ground S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png Spitfire seething with anger S6E7.png Spitfire --way to go, Rainbow Crash-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot --saved all of Equestria-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot reveals her nickname S6E7.png Fleetfoot --I misjudged my landing-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot --came down right on Spitfire's hoof-- S6E7.png Misty Fly reveals her nickname S6E7.png Высший пилотаж Sky Stinger --amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers-- S6E24.png Sky Stinger pointing to wall of Wonderbolts S6E24.png Rainbow Dash sleeps during Twilight's lesson S6E24.png Rainbow Dash wakes up with a startle S6E24.png Rainbow repeats --class is in session!-- S6E24.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека Wonderbolts diving through the air S7E7.png Wonderbolts flying up into the sky S7E7.png Spitfire -let's make some thunder!- S7E7.png Rainbow Dash -I was born to make thunder!- S7E7.png Wonderbolts diving toward the runway S7E7.png Wonderbolts create a boom of thunder S7E7.png Wonderbolts climbing back up into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts' training disrupted by turbulence S7E7.png Misty Fly pointing down at the ground S7E7.png Wonderbolts returning to the ground S7E7.png Spitfire -which pony broke protocol- S7E7.png Rainbow Dash -I guess they're with me- S7E7.png Rainbow nervously approaches her parents S7E7.png Windy Whistles meets the Wonderbolts S7E7.png Windy Whistles meets Fleetfoot S7E7.png Fleetfoot weirded out by Windy Whistles S7E7.png Windy Whistles -just kidding- S7E7.png Windy Whistles -you guys were great, too!- S7E7.png Spitfire -let's hit the showers- S7E7.png Spitfire -time to spend with her family- S7E7.png Wonderbolts give Rainbow and her parents privacy S7E7.png Fleetfoot giving a salute to Bow Hothoof S7E7.png Bow Hothoof shocked by Fleetfoot's compliment S7E7.png Rainbow Dash watches the Wonderbolts leave S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow Dash accused S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot add wings to lightning bolt S7E7.png Wonderbolts burst through artificial insignia S7E7.png Rainbow embarrassed by her parents' cheering S7E7.png Fleetfoot -they weren't that bad- S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dodge a flying firecracker S7E7.png Fireworks explode behind Rainbow and Fleetfoot S7E7.png Wonderbolts surprised by sudden fireworks S7E7.png Rainbow Dash points to her parents in the stands S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Fleetfoot very surprised; Rainbow Dash mortified S7E7.png Rainbow Dash biting her lower lip in humiliation S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at an autograph signing S7E7.png Tornado Bolt smacked by ripped Rainbow shirt S7E7.png Rainbow awkwardly pats Tornado Bolt on the head S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a photo shoot for foals S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs appear at the photo shoot S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs making a pyramid S7E7.png Scootaloo flutters to the top of the pyramid S7E7.png The Wonderbolts in the academy locker room S7E7.png Fleetfoot and Silver Zoom smugly leave the locker room S7E7.png Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in last place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in fourth place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in third place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in second place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in first place at award ceremony S7E7.png Pegasus foals annoyed by Rainbow's parents S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly high into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts makes electrically-charged smoke trails S7E7.png Wonderbolts streaking through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward rainbow waterfall S7E7.png The Wonderbolts covered in rainbow water S7E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their performance S7E7.png Rainbow Dash apologizing to her parents S7E7.png Rainbow Dash -I'm your biggest fan- S7E7.png Знаки отличия и игры Cutie Mark Crusaders see Wonderbolts in the sky S7E21.png Fleetfoot flying through a practice ring S7E21.png Wonderbolts fly over CMC and Thunderlane S7E21.png Секреты и пироги Distance shot of Wonderbolt Academy S7E23.png Spitfire, RD, Fleetfoot, and Soarin return to barracks S7E23.png Pinkie Pie questioning the Wonderbolts S7E23.png Spitfire answers Pinkie Pie -affirmative- S7E23.png Spitfire changes her answer to -negative- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie staring at Spitfire S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -very interesting- S7E23.png Spitfire -are we under investigation-- S7E23.png Spitfire -mysterious monthly pie donations- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -pick these pies out of a lineup- S7E23.png Wonderbolts nodding to Pinkie Pie S7E23.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' The Wonderbolts disperse the dark clouds MLPTM.png Wonderbolts fly around Twilight and Rainbow MLPTM.png The Wonderbolts fly up to another cloud MLPTM.png Wonderbolts and Derpy doing aerial choreography MLPTM.png Derpy goofily falling out of the air MLPTM.png Восьмой сезон Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow hears the other Wonderbolts S8E5.png Soarin talking about the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Rainbow asks about the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly gasp in shock S8E5.png Misty Fly -hasn't heard of the Wild Blue Yonder-- S8E5.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly looking amused S8E5.png Photos of Wonderbolts riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Photo of Soarin and Fleetfoot riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Товары с персонажем Fleetfoot Cloudsdale Mini Collection mini-figure.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection back of packaging.jpg Fleetfoot, Secret Sweetheart card MLP CCG.jpg Fleetfoot, Natural Born Winner card MLP CCG.jpg Разное Flashy Pony album page MLP mobile game.png Comic issue 9 Comics World cover.jpg Comic issue 10 page 3.png Comic issue 10 page 4.png Comic issue 55 page 1.jpg Comic issue 55 page 2.jpg Comic issue 55 page 4.jpg Comic issue 55 page 5.jpg Equestria Games torch S4E24.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Fleetfoot/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей